Haven't Got A Clue
by SaltNPepper
Summary: Ash, Misty & Brock find themselves invited to Professor Oak's unexpected party. They go, but soon find out that this is no ordinary celebration, especially when people start dropping dead... A suspenseful fic (relieved by comedy) Based on the movie Clue
1. A Party?!

**Haven't Got A Clue**  
  
By: Salt*N*Pepper (Adrienne and Christine)  


Author's Note: Well this is a Halloween story. It was SUPPOSED to be uploaded the actual day the story is taking place, but seeing how ff.net was BROKEN that was not possible...anyway, even though it's a little late, enjoy this Halloween fic!! Besides, everyone needs a good scare sometimes...  


  
Chapter 1  


The sun shone brightly through the tent's small window. The yellow beams hit Misty's face, causing her closed eyes to squint a little. She smiled in her sleep as she felt the warm morning sunlight on her skin. Misty slowly opened one eye, and then other; blinking several times to let her view come into focus. She sighed softly as she turned over in her sleeping bag, hoping to catch a little more sleep. Suddenly Ash's face popped up, only two inches away from her own.   
  
"Guess what today is!!" he shouted happily as his wild black hair bounced up and down.   
  
"Wha-?? Huh?!?!" Misty cried as she jumped back, startled. She blinked again, then began to frown.   
  
"Ash!" she cried angrily. "It's too early!"   
  
Ash smiled. "But you were getting up!" He protested, unzipping her sleeping bag open.   
  
"Ash! Stop it!" Misty growled, zipping it back .   
  
"But it's time to get up!" he said pulling the zipper down again.   
  
"It's freezing! I'm not getting up until at least eleven!!" Misty screamed yanking the zipper towards her direction. Ash glared at Misty while he pulled the zipper even harder away from her.   
  
"No you're not!" _zip_  
  
"Yes I am!"_ zip_  
  
"No you're not!"_ zip_  
  
"Yes I am!"_ zip_  
   
"No you're.." Ash suddenly stopped as the zipper he was pulling on ripped off of the sleeping bag and flew to the other side of the tent. A sharp yelp was heard.  
  
"My eye!!!! What the hell was that!!!" screamed Brock kicking away his sleeping bag and quickly standing up. He fell back down again, from still being half-asleep.   
  
Misty glared at Ash. "Look what you did! You hurt Brock!"   
  
"Me! What are you talking about?! It was your stupid zipper!" Ash shot back.   
Brock sighed.   
  
"Look, I don't care what it was…." He stopped as he eyed the scene more closely -- Misty trying to cover herself in a torn sleeping bag, and Ash clutching a piece of the material in his hand.  
  
"….Or what you were doing…" he continued his eyebrows raised. "All I know is that it's ten in the morning and I'm going back to sleep."  
   
"But Brock!!!" Ash cried, grabbing onto his friend's arm. "You can't go back to sleep! Don't you know what today is?!!?"   
  
Brock sighed again. "Yea, it's Friday, whoo-hoo," he replied sarcastically.   
  
"No! Well…yea, but it's also something else!" Ash cried.  
  
"The twenty-sixth," Brock mumbled.  
  
"Uh-huh….." Ash said eagerly.   
  
"Of October," Brock looked at Ash strangely.  
  
Ash smiled widely. "Yes?…"   
  
"2001?" Brock asked.   
  
Ash fell over anime style. "How could you guys forget!!!" Ash yelled. Pikachu shook it's own little sleeping bag off and gazed up at Ash, smiling from cheek to cheek.   
  
"You know what today, don't ya buddy?" Ash asked happily as he gave Pikachu his arm. Pikachu gave a loud "Pika! Pi!" as he ran up to Ash's shoulder, nuzzling his Trainer's head. Ash made a victory pose and screamed out,   
  
"Today's the day we visit Pallet Town!"   
  
Ash smiled as he sat down next to Brock and Misty, who were both giving confused looks at each other.   
  
"Don't you guys remember I said I wanted to take a break from Johto, even if it was just for a couple of days?" he asked.   
  
"Yea, but you said that in the summer time Ash…" Brock replied.   
  
"Uh-huh, like sometime in August when you were really stressed out about some battle…" Misty said, yawning.   
  
Ash frowned. " Well then don't you two remember I said _today _would be a good day to visit…_last night_!?!?!"  
  
"Oh…I guess we just weren't paying attention…" Misty said casually.   
Ash looked hurt.   
  
"But…I thought you guys loved Pallet Town…"   
  
"We do!" Brock said. "We'll go okay, it's just that we have to take care of some things first, before we go Ash…important things."   
  
"Oh, okay!" Ash beamed. "Like what?"   
  
"Like sleep…" Brock replied jumping into his sleeping bag.   
  
"I second that!" Misty said happily, lying back down.   
  
Ash fell over anime style once again.   
  
Ash skipped along happily, as his two friends followed behind him.   
  
"Better enjoy this warm weather while it lasts, Misty," Brock said to her.   
  
"What do you mean Brock?" Misty asked turning her head towards him.   
  
"Well, right now we're west of Pallet Town, in the Johto region. The geological area of Johto is much warmer than Pallet's climate, so here it seems like summer to us when it's really fall, and in Pallet it'll feel like fall because it really is."  
  
Misty stared at him. "Gar-ga gag gag glicka ga," she said smiling.   
  
Brock gave her a confused look.   
  
"What!?" he asked scratching his head.   
  
"Now you know how I feel…" Misty replied, laughing.  
  
Brock rolled his eyes.   
  
"Hey! Slow down!" he called out to Ash, who was miles ahead of them.   
  
Misty sighed, pulling her sweat jacket out of her red shoulder bag.   
  
"Togepi! Good-morning!…well afternoon…" she said happily as the baby pokèmon yawned. "We're going back to Pallet Town for a visit!"  
  
"Togeprrii!!!" Togepi cried happily before falling back asleep.  
  
Ash took a sharp breath in. The air was definitely getting colder. A sure sign Pallet town wasn't too far away. He looked at the trees on either side of the dirt road, the leaves many different shades of yellow, red, orange, and brown. The soft green palm trees and warm sandy beaches of Johto were always a sight to look at, but nothing could compare to the beauty of autumn in his home town. Ash suddenly spotted a green videophone on the side of the road.   
  
"Oh man, in all my excitement, I forgot to call mom and tell her we were visiting!" Ash ran up to the phone and quickly dialed his number. He listened to the rings, and then his face began to light up when the screen revealed his mother's auburn hair.  
  
"Mom!" Ash cried, not even bothering to wait until the image came into focus.   
  
"Ash! Honey, how are you!!" Delia cried.   
  
"Hi mom! I'm doing great! Guess what?!" Ash asked excitedly. He paused for dramatics and then cried: "I'm coming home today!!!"   
  
Delia looked shocked.   
  
"Ash, are you sure? I mean I'd love to see you honey, but this is all so…sudden, is everything all right? Where's Brock and Misty?"   
  
Ash laughed.   
  
"What's the matter, can't a son visit his mother just because? And Brock and Misty are lagging behind, don't worry I can see them now…" Ash waved his hand to Brock and Misty in the distance who returned the wave.   
  
Delia smiled.   
  
"Well, just as long as you're with someone…and everything's alright?"   
  
"Everything's great mom!" Ash replied.   
  
"When do you think you'll get here?" Delia asked.   
  
"Well right now I think we're near Cerulean City so maybe like another two hours?" Ash answered.  
  
"You're sure you can handle another two hours of traveling? How long have you traveled so far?" Delia asked, worry starting to creep into her face.   
  
"Oh only about three..." Ash said, scratching the back of his head.   
  
"Three hours?!" Delia shrieked. "Ash! There's no need to get here that fast! Take your time, Pallet Town isn't going anywhere!"  
  
Ash smiled.   
  
"And you know, if we ALL would run, we could get there in one hour!"   
Delia frowned.   
  
"Just promise me you won't over exert yourself, and think about Brock and Misty! I know you want to get here as soon as possible, but traveling for five hours…I don't know how you can still be standing!"   
  
"I really miss you…" Ash said softly.   
  
"Oh sweetie, I really miss you too…" Delia replied. "I just don't want to find you dead from exhaustion on my front steps!"   
  
Ash laughed.   
  
"Okay mom, I understand."   
  
Delia smiled.   
  
"Oh, Ash you'll be home just in time for Halloween! Gee, I can't even remember the last time you were here on Halloween…" she said. "I decorated the house and everything!"   
  
"Aw, mom…" Ash sighed. "Halloween is SO boring in Pallet town! I wasn't even thinking of it…"   
  
Delia frowned slightly.   
  
"So I guess this means you won't be dressing up…"   
  
"Nah…" Ash replied. "I liked Halloween when I was five and thought it was scary…now it's just stupid…"   
  
Delia sighed.   
  
"I guess my little boy really is growing up…" she said softly.   
  
"Yea.." Ash agreed. "Sorry mom, but nothing scares me anymore…nothing except losing a Pokèmon battle!"   
  
Delia laughed.   
  
"I understand…I have to go out now, so I'll see you soon, okay honey? I love you!"   
  
"I love you too mom!" Ash said.  
  
"And remember to wear clean you-know-what everyday!"   
  
"Mom!"   
  
"Okay, okay! Bye now!"   
  
"Bye!!"   
  
Ash hung up the phone just as Brock and Misty were approaching.   
  
"Hey, what did you're mom say?" Brock asked.   
  
"Oh just that she was surprised we were coming for no reason, and that walking for five hours is an unhealthy way to travel… but she didn't really mean that…" Ash replied. "I think that's her way of telling me to get there faster!"  
  
Brock and Misty sighed.   
  
"Hey Misty, we're on the outskirts of Cerulean City, you feel like visiting your sisters?" Brock asked.   
  
"Nah, I can visit them on the way back, I wouldn't want to delay Ash . . . Boy here another minute," Misty said patting Ash's shoulder.   
  
"Great! Then let's go!" Ash cried, running ahead as usual.  
  
"C'mon Ash, wait up!" Brock and Misty called from behind him.   
  
Behind a bush, Jesse, James and Meowth, who had been following Ash, heard the entire conversation.   
  
"Awww, he misses his mommy!" Jesse said turning to James.  
  
"I love you…" she imitated Ash's voice.  
  
"I love you too honey!" James replied imitating Delia's voice. The two Rockets burst out into fits of laughter.   
  
"The twerps are comin home for da holidays!" Meowth said suddenly. Jesse and James blinked.   
  
"But Meowth, Christmas is in December! It's only October now!" Jesse protested.  
  
"Who said I was talkin about Christmas! Halloween is just around da corner…and ya know what dat means…" Meowth smiled.  
  
"CANDY!!!" Jesse and James shouted at the same time.   
  
"We'll never go hungry again!" James exclaimed.   
  
"Of course, why didn't I think of that!! We can go trick-or-treating in Pallet Town, then when we take everyone's candy, we follow the twerps back to Johto with it and have almost an unlimited supply!!" Jesse cried.  
   
"Uh, aren't ya a little too old ta go trick or treatin?" Meowth asked. "I was thinkin more along da lines of an opportunity ta capture Pikachu."   
  
"No one is ever too old to eat candy, right James?" Jesse asked, bringing her hand up into the air.   
  
"You said it Jess!" James replied slapping her hand.   
  
"Twizzlers, Rolos, Milkyways, Krackels!" Jesse began chanting.  
  
"Reices, M&M's, Kit Kats, Skittles!!!" James answered joyfully.   
  
Meowth gave in and smiled.   
  
"Dis plan will be like taking _candy_ from a baby!!! Hahahahahaha!!!"  
  
Nighttime had finally come and Ash, Brock, and Misty where ready to collapse.  
  
"I thought I would have had enough energy to at least enter Pallet," Ash said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry Ash, we wouldn't have been able to see anything anyway, look at this fog!" Misty said softly. "We'll rest here tonight…and I'll tell ya what, you can wake me up anytime you want tomorrow morning, and I'll get up okay?"   
  
"Okay…." Ash mumbled. "But I still don't understand! We should at least be able to see Professor Oak's Windmill by now!!"   
  
"Misty's right Ash, the fog is pretty thick, and if we don't stop now we might get lost. Now come on and help me set up the tent," Brock replied.   
  
Just then Ash felt a small raindrop on his nose.   
  
"Oh-no…" he groaned. Suddenly the rain came crashing down hard, soaking everything in sight.   
  
"You gotta be kidding me!!" Brock cried.   
  
Misty tucked Togepi into her shoulder bag and pulled her hood up over her wet red hair.   
  
"What are we going to do?!?!" she cried.   
  
Brock and Ash quickly folded the tent back up into his backpack.   
  
"We're going to have to find shelter somewhere!" Brock called to her over the loud wind.   
  
"Pi pikachu pi!!" Pikachu cried. Ash looked at Pikachu, then to where it was pointing. Ash squinted hard, and then his eyes widened.  
  
"Guys! Professor Oak's Windmill is right over there! And there's my house!! It's been right in front of our faces all along!"   
  
"Then let's go!" cried Brock running towards Ash's house.  
  
Even though Ash was getting soaked, he smiled happily as the familiar white house with red shutters came into view. Oh how he missed Pallet town so much! Just thinking about being in his warm house and in his mother's arms once again pushed him to run faster. He blew past Brock, and slipped on one of the gray stones leading to his front door. Ash fell in a puddle, but quickly scrambled up before Misty could help him. He pushed the front door open and ran in. Brock and Misty followed close behind, and slammed the door shut once they made it inside. Ash took off his blue vest, squeezed it out, and hung it on the coat hanger near the door. Brock did the same with his green vest, while Misty hung up her red sweat jacket.   
  
"Mom!?" Ash yelled. "Mom, we're here! We made it!" he cried, searching through his house for any signs of his mother. "Mom?" Ash's wet sneakers screeched against the floor as he ran from room to room.   
  
Misty looked at Brock concerned.   
  
"Where do you think Mrs. Ketchum is?"   
  
"Hmm..I don't know… Ash called her so she knew we were coming, I don't understand why she wouldn't be here," Brock replied.  
  
"Hey guys, look at this!" Ash said from the kitchen. Misty and Brock ran towards him. "It's a note from my mom!"  
_  
Dear Misty, Brock, and My Little Boy,_  
              
Brock and Misty snickered, while Ash glared at them as they read the first line.  
_  
How are all of you?! I can't believe you got to Pallet in just one day!!! Well I'm so glad that you made it here, because Professor Oak is having a party at his Laboratory tonight! I didn't tell you on the phone Ash because I didn't think you'd be here in time for it but if you're reading this tonight I guess you are! It's a VERY FANCY party, and since you came unexpectedly I got all three of you out fits to wear. (I hope black is okay with you, Misty.) Meet us at the Laboratory after you're ready and we hope to see you there! _  
_With Love, _  
_Delia _  
_P.S. I know you three must be starved, but don't eat anything at the house because there's a whole banquet of food at Professors Oak's!!_  
_P.P.S - Remember to change you-know-what Ash before you come!_  
   
Ash fell over.   
"My mom had got to stop doing that!" he cried.   
  
Misty grabbed the note from Ash.   
  
"A party?! Professor Oak is having a party tonight? What's it for?" she asked.   
Ash then noticed the decorations his mom was telling him about before.   
  
"Maybe it's a… Halloween party?" Ash asked to no one in particular.   
  
"But then why would we have to dress up for it?" Brock asked pointing towards the fancy garb.   
  
"You're right," Ash replied. "And besides, all Pallet Town ever does for Halloween is trick-or-treat, no one ever has an exciting party!"   
  
"Maybe the party is for us!" Misty squealed. "For coming back home!"   
  
"No, we only have parties when I win something….not just for visiting," Ash said quickly.  
   
"Who cares what it's for, let's just go!" Brock said happily. "Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny could be there!!" He tossed Ash a tux with "Ash" labeled on it, while he started putting on his own.   
  
"Oh here you go Misty," Brock said handing her a dress.   
  
"Excuse me!" Misty suddenly cried. "I walked for practically five hours, and just ran in the rain! I'm going to take a shower before I go anywhere!" Misty stormed off towards the bathroom and slammed the door. An hour later, a hair dryer could be heard. Ash looked up from the TV.   
  
"Hey Misty are you done yet?! It's almost seven!" he cried.   
  
"Almost! Calm down!" Misty replied. She looked in the mirror one last time and opened the door. Brock and Ash both turned their heads and awed at Misty. She had her hair down and a white glistening clip was attached to the left side oh her head. The black sparkling dress Delia had picked out for her fit her small shapely frame perfectly and she had worn a pair of black heels, which she already had.   
  
"Wow Misty you look….different.." Brock said.   
  
"Yea, she actually looks like a girl!" Ash laughed, only to be slapped.  
  
"Okay, is everyone ready?" Brock asked, standing up. Ash and Misty nodded, and headed for the door.   
  
"Oh, it's still raining…" Misty said sadly as soon as Ash opened the front door. "…and I just straightened my hair!" she groaned.  
  
"Don't worry guys, look what I found!" Ash beamed. He held up a large pink, Jiggly-puff shaped umbrella in his hand.   
  
"Works for me…" Brock said getting under it. Misty smiled.   
  
"So, Ash was this pink umbrella yours?" she asked, walking out the door. Ash blushed.   
  
"You should just be so lucky that I'm letting you share it!" he snapped back.   
  
Suddenly a large lightning bolt struck a tree branch and it came crashing to the ground a few feet away from the three trainers.   
  
"Come-on let's get to Professor Oak's!" Brock cried, beginning to quicken his pace.   
  
Ash and Misty willingly followed.  
   
  



	2. Killer!

**Haven't Got A Clue**  
  
By:  Salt*N*Pepper (Adrienne and Christine)  
  
Chapter 2  


  
"I can't believe this, look at my hair!" Jesse complained. She took her long red hair and squeezed it out, watching the water drip down onto the ground. "James, we've got to find shelter…and quick!"   
  
"Yea, I hate water!" Meowth screeched.   
  
James squinted through the thick fog, and suddenly saw the twerps run out of the Ketchum's house.   
"Look there!" he cried pointing.   
  
"It's them!" Jesse gasped. "Are they crazy! What are they doing!?"   
  
Jesse ran ahead to catch up, but when she got near, they were gone. James followed close behind her, Meowth at his heels.   
  
"Why would the twerps run out of the house like that?" James asked, stroking his chin. Jesse made her way to the door.   
  
"I don't know, but while they're out, we can get in!" She laughed. "Look they left everything unlocked!" Jesse pushed open the door, let James and Meowth inside and quickly slammed it shut.   
  
"Hello? Hello, is anyone here?" Jesse called. Nothing but the rain pounding on the windows could be heard. "Perfect…" she smiled.   
  
James walked past the living room and into the kitchen, his black wet boots squeaking against the wooden floor. Meowth eagerly followed him, admiring the Halloween decorations along the way.   
  
"I'm starved! I wonder what kind of food the twerps eat…" James said making his way to the refrigerator. Suddenly he stopped.   
"Hey Jess, look at this!" He picked up the note Delia had left on the kitchen table.  
  
"Let me see that!" Jesse demanded, ripping it out of his hands. "A party? Tonight?" she asked, surprised.   
  
Meowth grabbed the note from Jesse.   
  
"If dere's a party then at means dere's food and if dere's food…"   
  
James and Jesse exchanged excited glances.   
  
"WE'RE THERE!" all three of them cried.   
  
  
Panting, Ash, Brock, and Misty had finally made it to the top of Professor Oak's stairs leading to his mansion.   
  
"I can't believe…we made it." Misty sighed.  
  
"Just as the storm was getting worse…" Brock replied, looking over his shoulder at the dark swirling clouds.   
Ash rang the bell on Professor Oak's door. Minutes later the door opened, and Gary appeared in a suit. Ash quickly hid the umbrella behind his back, as his rival stepped aside to let them in.   
Gary grinned.   
  
"I'm so glad you could make it."   
  
Ash stared at Gary coldly.   
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Well it's my grandpa's party, why shouldn't I be here? And besides…I'm the host of it! " Gary replied innocently.   
  
Ash was silent.   
  
"If I would of known you'd take a break from traveling now, I wouldn't have…" he muttered.   
  
"Well I'm so glad you did, Ash," Professor Oak said, standing next to Gary. He too was wearing a black suit. "I see you got you're mother's note, you all look very nice," Oak said.   
  
"Where is my mom?" Ash asked, looking around for her.   
  
"Oh we ran out of ice for the champagne, so she ran out to go get some," Gary answered quickly.   
  
"Oh…" Ash replied. He suddenly noticed his surroundings. Professor Oak always had a laboratory, but connected to it was his huge mansion, one in which Ash had never really been in too often. The place sort of gave him the chills, he didn't know why, it was just one of those things.   
  
"Wow…" Misty suddenly said quietly. "I've been in the laboratory part before, but I never realized how big the house is itself!"   
Brock nodded his head in agreement.   
  
Ash frowned. "Is she coming back soon? I was really looking forward to seeing her again…"   
  
"Don't worry Ash, your mother should be back in no time," Professor Oak said cheerfully. "In the meantime why don't we all go into the dining room and help ourselves to some appetizers?"   
  
Ash's face lit up. "Great I'm starved!"   
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Gary opened the door, revealing two extremely well dressed people and a sharp looking Meowth.   
  
"We're here!" Jesse cried, twirling around in her deep purple gown.   
  
"Let the party begin!" James said happily, dressed in a tux with a bow tie matching Jesse's dress.   
  
"You invited Team Rocket?!?! Out of all people you invited TEAM ROCKET?!?!" Ash cried.   
  
"Uh…we uh…." Gary stuttered, looking just as stunned as Ash. He looked worriedly at his grandpa.   
  
"Why yes we did…" Professor Oak said quickly. Brock, Ash and Misty exchanged horrified glances.   
  
James leaned closer to Jesse. "I didn't know that invitation was addressed to us too…" he whispered.   
  
"It wasn't…just play along…I guess…" Jesse replied slowly.   
"Ahem, yes we were invited twerps…because unlike you, we know how to party!" Jesse said. She turned to Gary. "Now excuse me but I believe I just heard the word appetizers being mentioned…"   
  
"Uh, yes, everyone, follow me…" Gary replied as he headed for the dining room.   
Everyone took a seat at the long rectangular table, each place set up with gleaming silverware and sparkling wine glasses. Trays after trays of delicious appetizers were set in front of them.   
  
"Look!" cried Ash excitingly. "They even have those mini hot dogs!" He grabbed at least fifty and plopped them on his plate. Jesse James and Meowth wolfed down food faster than anything. Misty sweatdropped as she watched them eat. She glanced over at Brock, who seemed to be in some sort of daze.   
  
"Brock? Brock are you okay?" Misty asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Suddenly a large red blush mark streaked across his face.   
  
"That pink hair…those blue eyes….I knew it! It really is you!" Brock cried, jumping out of his seat. He rushed over to a quiet maid who had been standing in the corner, holding a tray at her side. "Nurse Joy, what are you doing here?!? Why aren't you working at the Pokémon center?!" Brock asked.   
  
"Oh, I uh…needed a part time job… and Professor Oak was hiring for a maid so…I took it!" Joy replied.   
  
"Wow, I can't believe you're here! This is great! You know you could give me service anytime…" Brock said smoothly. Suddenly he felt a sharp tug at his left ear.   
  
"The only service you'll be getting is at a gas station…" Misty grumbled, pulling Brock back to the table. Ash laughed quietly at the two. He suddenly turned to Gary.   
  
"Hey Gary! What's this party for anyway? And why were 'we' invited," Ash asked, glaring over at Team Rocket.   
  
"I'll tell you why the people here were invited, Ash-boy…" Gary said, smirking. "Would everyone please follow me to the living room?"   
  
"But we're not done!" Jesse protested.   
  
Gary ignored her and started walking. Ash, Brock and Misty were behind, while Team Rocket reluctantly followed. They all entered the large living room and each took a seat on the brown sofas. Gary stood in the middle of the room, his hands clasped together.   
  
"Gary…" Ash said, one eyebrow raised. "You can cut the butler crap, why don't you just show us your real obnoxious self and tell us why we're here?"   
  
Gary glared at Ash, then smiled.   
  
"Alright, Ash…." he simply said. "Everyone here has one thing in common."   
  
Jesse looked up. "What do you mean?!?! What could we possible have in common with them…" she snarled, giving Ash a dirty look.   
  
Gary smiled again.   
  
"You all are going to be blackmailed!"   
  
"What?!?" everyone cried at once.   
  
Ash's jaw dropped. "You can't black mail me!" he gasped. "I didn't do anything wrong!"   
  
"Oh no, Ash?" Gary sneered. "What about that time you were gambling for badges with that trainer Otochi, back in the Indigo league?"   
  
"Well I …how do you know about that?!" Ash shouted.   
  
"I believe that's against the rules Ash, and a trainer can be stripped of his license."   
  
"But that's crazy! Professor Oak, this can't be true!" Ash cried to him as he walked into the room.   
  
"I'm sorry Ash but my grandson is telling the truth…you will be penalized for that…" he said quietly.   
  
Ash sat back down, his mouth slightly opened in shock.   
  
"And how about you Misty?" Gary said, looking directly at her.   
  
"What about me!?" she shot back defensively.   
  
"You like to sing a lot, don't you… well I just happened to have heard you one night and as I was listening to the lyrics, it appears someone has a little crush…"    
  
Misty's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red.   
  
"That was a long time ago…things have changed now…" she said. "And you don't have any proof!!"   
  
Everyone exchanged strange glances at each other before focusing back on Gary and Misty.   
  
"Oh but I do…" Gary smiled as he took out a tape recorder. His finger was just about to press the play button, when Misty shrieked and threw herself towards him.    
  
"No don't do it, please!" she screamed.   
  
Gary put the tape recorder away, back in his pocket. Misty sat back down, her eyes fixated on the floor.   
  
Gary suddenly turned to Brock.   
  
"And you! Giving Ash a badge he didn't even deserve!!"   
  
Brock's eyes widened.   
  
"What!? Ash earned every ounce of that badge! He took mercy on my Pokémon, he knew when to quit!"   
  
Gary put his hands on the coffee table and leaned closer to Brock.   
  
"Yea, but did he actually beat your Pokémon? Did Ash win?" Gary asked.   
  
Brock opened his mouth to say something, but sadly shook his head instead. He looked over at Ash who was staring at him in shock, tears beginning to form at the base of his eyes.   
  
Gary looked toward the other side of the living room.   
  
"And finally Team Rocket….I don't think there needs to be much more said in this case…we're calling the police on you, and they'll be here shortly."   
  
Jesse's mouth dropped open.   
  
"What?! Why you little twerp!" She jumped up to grab him, but was held back by James.   
  
"Nah-ah!" Gary said wagging his finger. "Nasty temper…that will also be held against you in court…"   
  
James and Meowth looked worriedly at each other, as Jesse loudly banged the armrest as she sat down.   
  
Ash suddenly jerked up.   
  
"You can't do this!" he cried, the tears flowing rapidly down his cheeks now. "You can't take away my license! That means I would have to give up Pikachu, and he means the whole world to me! I know we've always been rivals, but please Gary, this is going to far!" Ash let one more sob escape his lips before sitting back down.  
  
Gary took a step back, and looked like he was going to change his mind for a minute, but after glancing quickly at Professor Oak, he shook his head and remained stern.   
  
"Ash…. everyone, listen you're secrets will not be exposed…only under one condition…you all have to give up your Pokémon Training," Gary said quietly.   
  
Professor Oak suddenly walked closer to the center of the living room, carrying a large black bag in his arms.   
  
"Ash, this is for you…." He said, handing Ash a wrench. Ash wiped his eyes, to get a better look at the object he was just given. Misty received a lead pipe, while Brock was given a revolver. He stared at the lethal weapon in his hands for a moment, before speaking.   
  
"What is this for?" he asked.   
  
Professor Oak seemed not to hear him as he handed Jesse a candlestick, James a rope, and Meowth a knife.   
  
"Now…" Professor Oak said in a low voice. "I think to protect yourselves and your future…. You should get rid of him…" Everyone looked wildly at Professor Oak, then to their weapons and back to Gary.   
  
He gave a startled cry.   
  
"Grandpa! What are you doing?! Don't let them kill me!!!" he stumbled back into a corner.   
  
"I'm sorry Gary, but I can't let these secrets get out…" Oak said slowly. "Ash is right, a boy and his Pokémon should never be separated…."   
  
"Help, someone! My grandpa's gone crazy! Someone please help!" Gary screamed at the top of his lungs. Professor Oak suddenly flipped a switch, turning out the lights.   
  
A gunshot and a loud scream followed shortly.  
  
  
Brock fumbled in the dark, finally finding the light switch. He flipped it on quickly with a trembling hand. The lights returned, revealing Professor Oak lying face down on the floor.   
  
Gary screamed, and rushed to his side.   
  
"Grandpa! Grandpa!" he cried repeatedly. Gary thrust his head against Oak's chest desperately tying to listen for a heart beat. He found none. Gary stood up quietly, his head down.  
"He…he's…dead…" he said, just above a whisper.   
  
Silence grew overwhelming as everyone stared at the body in the middle of the floor. Jesse suddenly screamed and pointed an accusing finger towards Brock.   
  
"You….you killed him!" she shrieked. She suddenly jumped back behind James.   
  
"Killer!" she cried again.   
  
Brock's mouth dropped open in surprise.   
  
"Who….me?!" he asked, his voice trembling.   
  
Gary grabbed Brock's vest.   
  
"I heard a gun shot…and you're the one with the gun…" he said angrily through his teeth.   
  
Brock looked down at his gun.   
  
"But someone knocked into me! They set the gun off!! I didn't do it I swear!" He glanced down at Oak's body sprawled out on the floor. "And look! There's no blood! Not one wound! The gun was shot, but it didn't hit him!"   
  
Jesse blinked. "I can't take this…." She said holding her head. "I need a drink…"   
  
Jesse picked up a wineglass from the table and was just about to sip it when Misty found her voice crying,   
  
"No it could be poisonous!"   
  
Jesse threw down the glass and looked at her, a horrified statement filled her face.   
  
"Did Professor Oak drink any of that!?" Misty asked, still unable to take her eyes off the body.   
  
"I- I don't think so…" Ash stuttered, his mouth still hung agape.   
  
"Well then if no one here did anything…then there must be someone else in the house!" Brock cried. He turned sharply to Gary. "Who else is here?!" he demanded.   
  
"Uh, Mr. Mime was in the kitchen, helping with the appetizers…"   
  
"Mr. Mime!" everyone cried. They all began racing into the kitchen. Ash had gotten there first.  
  
"Mr. Mime?! Mr. Mime it's me Ash…you remember me, don't ya old buddy?" Ash called out meekly. Pikachu, who had been on Ash's shoulder during the whole ordeal, gave a small "Pika!" and pointed towards the large freezer, which was slightly ajar. Ash slowly walked up to it, with Brock, Misty, Gary and Team Rocket following close behind. He opened it with a trembling hand, and a frozen Mr. Mime fell out of it, face down at Ash's feet. A large butcher knife was embedded in its back. Ash screamed and fell back.   
  
"Mr. Mime!" Brock cried.   
  
Misty looked at the bloody Mime in horror.   
  
"I can't believe this…this can't be happening!" she shrieked.   
  
Gary's eyes suddenly widened.   
  
"The knife…" he muttered. "Mr. Mime was killed by the knife!"   
  
"No kidding, Sherlock…" Ash screamed. "And Meowth was the one who had it!!"   
  
Everyone turned to stare at Meowth.   
  
"What?! Who me!?!? That's impossible I was wit youse guys da whole time!!!"   
  
Before anyone could say anything else a blood curling scream echoed through the house.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
  
  
  
  



	3. Dead Man Walking

**Haven't Got A Clue**  
By: Salt*N*Pepper  
  
Chapter 3  


  
"It's coming from the Billiard Room!" Gary cried. They quickly ran toward the room, finding Maid Joy, sitting on the pool table, looking very pale.   
  
Brock rushed up to her.   
  
"What happened?!?! Are you okay??!!?" he asked.   
  
"I'm fine…" she replied. "It's just that I was listening in on the monitor and I heard all these murders going on and I got scared…so I screamed…"   
  
"It's okay now, I'm here…" Brock said.   
  
"What are we going to do?!" Misty said holding the side of her face. Small tears began to form at the base of her blue-green eyes.  
  
"I – I can't believe they're dead!" Ash stared off solemnly into space, the corner of his mouth slightly twitching as the bloody image of Mr. Mime kept repeating itself in his mind.   
  
Jesse, James and Meowth looked at each other worriedly.   
  
"Alright, everyone, we have to stay calm…." Gary said, despite his own voice was quivering.   
  
"Stay calm!?" Misty glared at him angrily. "You're the one who got us into this mess!"   
  
"Listen, if we just take the bodies and put them into the living room, we can figure things out from there, okay?" Gary replied, heading toward the kitchen.   
  
Minutes later Gary, Ash, Brock, Misty, Team Rocket, and Maid Joy were carrying the dead body of Mr. Mime into the living room. Brock suddenly stopped.   
  
"Where's Professor Oak?!" he shouted. Everyone dropped Mr. Mime's body, hitting the floor with a loud thud.   
  
"Oh, my God!" Misty shrieked. "He-he's gone!" The body was nowhere to be found.  
  
"But that's crazy! How can a dead body move!?" Gary cried.   
  
Jesse and James grabbed each other in a tight fear-hug.   
  
"I'm scared!" James screamed.   
  
"Me too!" Jesse replied.   
  
"No…" Brock said calmly. "He has to still be alive…"   
  
"This is too much…" Ash thought to himself. He suddenly clutched his stomach and doubled over.   
  
"Ash, what's wrong!?" Misty cried.   
  
Ash spun around, knocking Pikachu off his shoulder and raced to the bathroom. He stood over the toilet until he was finished being sick. Ash wiped his eyes and turned on the sink. He washed his face and mouth, then looked up at himself in the mirror.   
  
"This- this can't be happening…" he said aloud.   
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Ash's face softened and he let out a small whimper.   
  
"Where are you, mom…" he sobbed. Suddenly Ash frowned."This is all Gary's fault!" he cried angrily. Ash grabbed the bathroom doorknob and jerked opened the door.   
  
In front of him was Professor Oak, lying dead once again.   
  
Ash's face turned a deadly pale as he saw the heap of lab coat and Oak's dead figure sprawled out on the floor, his head open and bleeding. Ash screamed and screamed until he thought his throat would explode. Downstairs, everyone heard the screams.   
  
"It's Ash! I knew we should have gone with him!" Misty cried. They raced upstairs, and stopped short when they saw the scene. Ash was still screaming as he covered his eyes, and sank to the floor.   
  
"It's the body!" James yelled. "But how did it get all the way up here?"   
  
Jesse opened her mouth to answer but found her self lost for words.   
  
"Ash are you okay?!" Misty said, crouching down next to him.   
"Just don't look and everything will be fine…just don't look…" Misty said quietly as she helped led Ash out of the corner, and away from the body.   
  
Maid Joy looked down at Oak's head wound.   
  
"He was hit by something…hard," she said examining it.   
  
"But I thought he was already dead!" Gary cried.   
  
"He couldn't of been…dead bodies can't walk upstairs…he must have been just knocked out before…" Brock replied.   
  
"Well then how come I didn't hear a heartbeat?!" Gary demanded.   
  
Brock shook his head.   
  
"I don't know…"   
  
Suddenly a large object fell from above and hit James on the head.   
  
"Ouch!" he cried, as he fell to the floor.  
  
"James?!" Are you okay?!" Jesse cried.  
  
"Yes, I'm all right, but it wasn't very nice of someone to put this candle stick above the door where it would fall on someone…"   
  
Everyone stared at James.   
  
"Candle stick?! I thought you had the candle stick Jesse…" Brock said glaring at her. "Look who's the killer now…"   
  
"What?! That's crazy, why would I kill him?!" Jesse yelled. "James, tell them it wasn't me!"   
  
"Jesse was with us the whole time! Someone must of taken it from her and used it to kill Oak!" James nodded.  
  
"But I don't understand!" Gary cried. "Why would anyone want to kill my grandpa?!" he covered up a small sob.   
  
"Are you okay now Ash?" Brock said, as he saw Misty helping him up.   
  
"Yea, I guess so…" he replied.   
  
"Okay, I think we should get the body downstairs…" Gary said to Maid Joy.  
  
"Right!" she replied. Ash watched as they dragged the body back into the living room.   
  
"That must have been some scare for you, huh Ash?" Misty asked softly.   
  
"I don't understand it…" Ash replied. "Gary's Grandpa just died…. and Gary seems so calm about it!"   
  
"I don't understand it either, but if we just calm down, I think we can figure out what's going on…" Brock said. "Let's go to the living room, that's where everything started right? We can go from there…"  
  
Misty, Ash and Team Rocket followed Brock back into the living room, stepping over the two bodies to get to the couches.   
  
Gary took a deep breath. "All right, what are we going to do?" he asked.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.   
  
"Mom?!" Ash cried excitingly.   
  
"No, stay here!" Gary said sharply.   
  
"Not on your life!" Ash cried. They both raced to the door, everyone following after them. Gary opened the door.   
  
A man in his thirties stood there.   
  
"Oh, my! Hello! My car got stuck because of the storm, the roads are pretty bad, and I was wondering if I could use your phone…" He stopped and looked around at everyone. "Uh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything…"  
  
"No not at all!" Gary said, quickly pulling the man inside. "Why don't you use the phone in the living room…" Gary suddenly remembered the bodies. "Ah! I mean the study, yes, Maid Joy will show you where that is, won't you Maid Joy…"   
  
Joy nodded, while Gary sweat-dropped noticeably. Joy led him down the hall and to the study.   
  
"Here you go…" she said, opening the door. "Take your time." Maid Joy locked the study door and handed Gary the key.   
  
"He won't be coming out for a while…." She said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"So wait, you're just going to lock him in there?!" Jesse cried.   
  
"Well what else can we do?! We can't let him see those bodies!" Gary replied. "He might get suspicious!"   
  
"Oh but locking him in a room will seem perfectly normal!" Ash said sarcastically. "Just like how you seem to be normal after your grandfather just died!"   
  
Gary stared at Ash, his face not even two inches away from his own.   
  
"The man tried to kill me, maybe I'm just glad I'm not the one dead…" he whispered.   
  
Ash opened his mouth to say something back, but he was lost for words.   
  
"Now someone in here is using the weapons my grandpa gave you, to kill other people! I'm going to put a stop to this once and for all!" Gary opened up a cabinet and put the candlestick and the knife found at the murder scenes inside of it.   
  
"Everyone, dispose of your weapons here…"   
  
Brock placed his gun inside, while Misty gave up her lead pipe. Ash pulled out his wrench and placed it inside, and James threw his rope in too. Gary locked the cabinet and placed the key in his pocket.   
  
"Wait a minute Gary!" Ash cried. "We can't get to the weapons, but you can, you have the key!"   
  
"Fine! If you don't trust me, the how's this for honesty!" Gary flung open the front door that threw the key as far as he could outside into the storm. "Now, no one should be able to kill again."  
  
"Well what should we do now?" Misty asked.   
  
"I think we should break off into groups." Gary replied. "To search for any clues of course…"   
  
"Clues for what?!" Ash screeched.  
  
"The killer!" Gary shot back.   
  
"I don't trust you one bit, Gary Oak…I'm not taking my eyes off you for a second! Come on Pikachu, let's go, we're with Gary!" Ash said.   
  
"Well I'm not being with a twerp so me and James will go together," Jesse said.   
  
James nodded.   
  
"I'll be with Nurse-I mean Maid Joy…" Brock said, going into his trance again.   
  
"Oh no you're not, you're coming with me!' Misty said, grabbing him by the ear.   
  
"I guess that leaves me with Meowth," Maid Joy said.   
  
"Too bad youse don't have any Pokémon I can steal from ya," Meowth replied.   
  
"Brock and Misty, take the first floor, Jesse and James, you guys take the second floor okay? Maid Joy and Meowth, you take the basement, while Ash and I check out the attic." Gary said.   
  
Everyone agreed and set off in different directions. Ash and Gary headed up to the attic. The silence and tension between the two was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.  
  
"Gary…" Ash said after a while.  
  
"Yea, what is it?" he replied.   
  
"What's going on, why did Professor Oak go crazy and hand us all that stuff? And who's doing the killing? And why are you blackmailing us?!" he asked extremely fast.   
  
"Ash, slow down!" Gary said turning to face him. "I don't know! Okay! I have absolutely no idea what is going on! All I know is that I'm out of a grandfather and your mom is out of a Mr. Mime."   
  
"What will she say…" Ash looked down sadly. "She's going to come here and find out that they're…" he quickly wiped his eyes. "And I haven't even seen her yet! How could buying a bottle of stupid champagne take so long!"   
  
"She probably just got delayed by the storm – it's pretty bad you know," Gary replied. Ash suddenly glared at him.   
  
"You still haven't told me why you're blackmailing us."   
  
Gary sighed. "To get you out of the way. Ever since you won in the top sixteen I knew that you'd always be better than me, no matter how hard I tried, no matter how much I trained, you'd always come out on top."   
  
Ash stood there speechless.   
  
"What?! Gary are you feeling all right?" Ash cried.   
  
"I'm fine! I just thought that by exposing you and your friends you would have to stop training and I would be Pallet town's greatest."   
  
Silence came again as the two searched the dusty attic.  
  
"Gary…you know Pokémon is my life, and that nothing you can do will stop me from loving it," Ash said quietly.   
  
"I know, and that's why I'm sorry I had this party. I told your mom it was just a fancy thing we were having tonight, but meanwhile I was really planning to tell all of you the bad news. She insisted on getting champagne for this "special occasion" and left moments before you came. Everything was going smoothly until my gramps went wacko and gave you guys all that stuff…I would never have done anything like this if I knew it would end up with people getting killed. Someone in this house is the murderer and I'm going to find him!"   
  
Ash looked at Gary.   
  
"Aren't you…scared?" he asked.  
  
"Extremely…" Gary replied.   
  
Ash stared at him.   
  
"Look, I think we can get through this together, just because we're rivals, doesn't mean we can't be friends…" he said.   
  
Gary smiled. "All right…. for now."   
  
Meanwhile Jesse and James were searching the second floor for clues.   
  
"So who do you think could have done this?" Jesse asked as she opened a door.   
  
"I don't know, I never knew one of the twerps had murdering in them!" James replied searching under the rug.   
  
"It can't be one of them…someone else has got to be in the house," Jesse said.   
  
James looked at her.   
  
"I wish we never came to this party." He moaned. "You know, that's the first time I ever saw a real live dead body," said James.   
  
Jesse laughed at him.   
  
James got angry.   
  
"I don't think this funny!! I'm petrified! What if he takes me next!?" He paused and his face softened. "Or worse, what if he takes you?"   
  
Jesse looked shocked and just stared at James for a moment.   
  
"If anything happened to you Jesse…" James trailed off.   
  
Jesse blinked.   
  
"I didn't know you cared so much…in fact, I don't know why you care at all…I'm so mean and nasty I don't deserve to be cared about…" she replied. "And that's why, like everyone else, you shouldn't be concerned about me either." Jesse turned her back towards him.   
  
James stood up suddenly.   
  
"But I am! I don't care what anyone else thinks about you! It's just that…well, we've been friends for most of our lives and to lose you, my best friend, is like a death in itself. I can't help it, even if no one else does I just…have to care about you," he replied.   
  
More silence.   
  
"You're stupid for caring…" Jesse finally said.   
  
James took a step back, feeling hurt.   
  
"Well then, I guess I am…" he said angrily.   
  
Jesse still had her back turned to him, and said nothing. James sighed and turned back around, continuing looking under the rug, and through various doors. Suddenly his eyes grew wide and his shoulders tingled slightly as he felt Jesse bring her arms around him, embracing him tightly.   
  
"Thank-you…" she whispered.   
  
On the first floor, Misty walked silently next to Brock.  
  
"I can't believe Gary has the nerve to do this to us!" she suddenly shouted. "If it weren't for him, we'd probably be at Ash's house right now, not even imagining people just dropping dead like that!"   
  
Brock turned to her.   
  
"Well if we don't stay calm, we'll never get out of this mess!" he said.   
  
"It's Gary's mess! Let him clean it up!" Misty shouted angrily. " Why do we have to be apart of this?! I hate it! I hate it I hate it!!"   
  
Her yelling eventually turned into sobs. "Why did Ash have to come home now… why couldn't we just have stayed in Johto, where people don't get murdered?! And how am I supposed to give up my training so I don't get black mailed!"   
Misty covered her face in her hands. "I just want to get out of here…"she whispered.   
  
Brock sighed. He took Misty's hands and pulled them away from her face.   
  
"Listen to me Misty, if you don't keep calm, you're not going to be able to think straight…. calm down and try not to think about what's happened before! Focus on figuring this thing out and getting out of here! If you can do that, then half the battle is already won…"   
  
Misty sniffed and looked at him.   
  
"You think…I can do it?" she asked, her eyes watery from tears.   
  
"I know you can do it, you're a strong person, Misty, and so is Ash…I've seen the way both of you have handled situations in the past, so this should be no problem!" Brock smiled.   
  
Misty looked down.   
  
"Do you think Ash is okay? I know this is probably the hardest on him…"   
  
Brock smiled and picked her chin up.   
  
"I'm sure he's fine, and you should be too."   
  
Misty finally smiled.   
  
"Okay Brock…" she said moving away from him. "I-I'm good…"   
  
Brock grabbed her wrist.   
  
"You're sure…" he said, looking straight into her eyes.   
  
"Yes, yes, I'm calm now…" Misty replied. "Thank-you."   
  
Brock let go of her and smiled mischievously.   
  
"Because, you know if you're not…" he leaned against a door. "You could always find comfort in – whoa!!!!"   
  
The door Brock was leaning on swung open, resulting in Brock flying through a passageway.   
  
"Brock!" Misty shouted.   
  
"I'm okay, I'm okay…" He said, rubbing his bottom. "But look…I think we found a secret passage way!"   
  
"I guess we'll have to see where it leads huh?" Misty asked, helping him up. Brock and Misty walked through a dark hallway until they reached a small white door.   
  
"Open it…" Misty whispered to Brock. He turned the handle and almost immediately lights shone in the hallway.  
  
"It's the kitchen!" he cried.   
  
"So the passage we found in the Living room, leads to…the kitchen?!" Misty asked, surprised. "I wonder if they even knew about this."   
  
"And look at this!" Brock suddenly cried. Behind a cabinet was another small white door.   
  
"Another passage?!" Misty cried.   
  
"Whoever is the murderer, must have been using these passage ways to get throughout the house without being seen!" Brock said pointing to the door. "This door is slightly opened and look, there's no dust on the doorknob! That means someone had to use it recently!"   
  
Misty frowned.   
  
"Then I'm not going in that one!" she said.   
  
"Why don't you eat something while I'm gone then?" Brock suggested as he disappeared through the door.   
  
"Fine, that's just what I'll do!" Misty yelled. She looked over at the freezer, remembering the lifeless body of Mr. Mime falling out of it, the knife in its back glistening under the lights.   
  
"On second thought I'd rather go with you!" she cried, making a dash for the passage door.   
  
In the dark, she slammed into Brock.   
  
"Sounds like someone got a little scared back there," he snickered.   
  
Misty hit him.   
  
"Just keep on walking," she muttered.   
  
"Look!" Brock said. "Another door!" He carefully opened it and peeked his head out. "It's the library…" he whispered.   
  
Misty pushed him aside to look through herself.   
  
"I'm not going in there!" she said stubbornly. "Libraries are scary!"   
  
Misty turned around. Brock was gone. "Brock! Brock where are you?!" she cried in a high pitched voice.   
  
"Right here!" Brock replied. "You won't believe this but…I found another door!" he said, almost excitingly.   
  
Misty glared at him.   
  
"Don't do that!" she growled. Brock smiled apologetically and led her to the second door. He turned the knob.   
  
"Looks like this one is to the billiard room…" he said. Brock was just about to close the door when all of a sudden he spotted something in the room. "I don't believe this…yet another door!!!!"   
  
He ran over to it and yanked it open. Misty followed close behind him.   
  
"This is kinda awesome!" Brock gushed. "I wish I had all these passage ways in my house!"   
  
Misty just rolled her eyes as the two stepped inside.   
  
This place…it looks just like the library!" Misty said, surprised.   
  
"It does, but it's not. This is the study," Brock said, walking over to a desk. "This is probably where Professor Oak did his most profound thinking," he replied.   
  
Misty sighed. "Well I think it's time we start heading towards the others…there's nothing in here." She turned to leave, when suddenly she tripped on a telephone cord.   
  
"Ouch!" she cried as she hit the wooden floor. "Look at all this crap! Joy should really stick to being a nurse," Misty muttered. Suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder.   
  
"Oh it's okay Brock, I'm fine…" she said.   
  
Brock looked up from behind the desk on the other side of the study.   
  
"What's fine?" he asked.   
  
Misty turned white as she slowly turned around. Behind her was the man who has asked to use the phone earlier before, a bloody wrench protruding out of his head, his limp arm still hanging around her shoulder. A purple fear line streaked across Misty's face and she grew even paler.   
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!" Misty continued to scream louder and louder.   
  
Ash and Gary heard her cries from the attic, and came racing down the stairs, crashing into Jesse and James on the second floor.   
  
"What's going on!? Jesse cried. "Where are those screams coming from?!"   
  
"It's Misty!" Ash yelled. "She's in trouble!"   
  
He ran down the stairs, skipping three to four steps at a time, Pikachu racing at his heels. Gary, Jesse and James followed close behind. Ash stopped short as he came to the study door on the first floor. Maid Joy and Meowth came running from the basement, nearly crashing into him. Ash and Gary ran up to the door.   
  
"Let us in, let us in, let us in!" they cried.   
  
Misty and Brock pounded furiously on the other side of the locked study door.   
  
"Let us out, let us out, let us out!" they screamed.   
  
James suddenly felt brave and ran to try to knock down the door, but just ended falling backwards on his ass.   
  
Maid Joy ran to the cabinet, and grabbed the lead pipe.   
  
"Stand back!" she shouted.   
  
She knocked the lock off with the pipe, and Misty and Brock came flying out. Misty fell into Ash's arms, continuously screaming and crying. Ash took a step back, allowing her to fall to the floor.   
  
"Misty! Misty, what happened?!" he cried, shaking her.   
  
"In the study…. he asked to use the phone…Ash he had your weapon!" Misty let go of Ash, and pointed to the study.   
  
"Brock, take her!" Ash shouted. Brock grabbed Misty as Ash went into the study with Gary to look at the body.   
  
"The wrench…" Ash whispered. "Gary – you said you had all the weapons locked up!"   
  
"I did!" Gary screamed. "You even saw me throw the key out the door!"   
  
"Well then how was Joy able to get the lead pipe to open the door?!" Ash screamed back.   
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Gary ran to go answer it. He opened the door, and there stood Officer Jenny.   
  
"Officer Jenny!" Gary cried. "What a...pleasant surprise!"   
  
Jesse's eyes widened as she saw Jenny.   
  
"We have to close the doors!" Jesse hissed to Misty.   
  
Misty nodded and got up to close the study door, while Jesse slammed shut the living room doors.   
  
Officer Jenny looked passed Gary. "I heard some screaming before, what's going on?" she asked.   
  
"Oh, I'm just having a crazy party!" Gary answered quickly.   
  
"I see…well do you mind if I use you're phone? My motorcycle got a flat tire, and I'm stuck…"   
  
Gary smiled.   
  
"Oh! Why don't you use the one in the Living room….uh, I mean study…wait no! I think the library's free…." Gary sweat dropped noticeably.   
  
"The library? Okay…" Jenny replied.   
  
"Ash, why don't you show Officer Jenny here to the library?" Gary asked, forcing a smile.   
  
"Okay, it's this way…" Ash said to her looking down. Ash brought Jenny to the library, and pointed to the phone. "There."   
  
"Thank you Ash!" she said pleasantly.   
  
Once she was inside the room Gary ran to the door and locked it.   
  
"What are you doing?!" Ash cried.   
  
"I have to, Ash, we can't let her see what's really going on!" Gary replied. He turned toward the others. "Go and hide the bodies, now!"   
  
They eagerly nodded their heads. Jesse, James and Meowth ran into the living room, while Brock and Misty headed for the study. Gary faced Ash and was about to say something when all of a sudden he heard the phone ring. Officer Jenny picked it up and there was silence for a moment before she called,   
  
"Gary, it's for you!"   
  
Gary unlocked the door and stepped inside.   
  
"I'll take it, thank-you," he said to her. Jenny walked out into the hallway and shut the library door behind her to give Gary some privacy.   
  
"Ash, do you mind if I take a look around?" she asked, turning towards him.   
  
"Yes, I mean, no…well yes if you really want to…." Ash stuttered.   
  
"Great! I just want to make sure everything is legal at this party…you know what I mean." Jenny replied narrowing her eyes at him. Ash looked down, making sure his hair covered his eyes.  
  
"Yes, of course.  I don't think you'll need to worry. Why don't I show you the…um…uh…." Ash desperately searched his mind for a room that didn't contain a body.   
  
"Well it looks like to me the party is in the living room…" Jenny interrupted.  
  
It wasn't until now that Ash heard music blasting from inside the room.   
  
_That's right! Gary told everyone to hide the bodies! I can show her the living room! _ Ash thought.   
  
"Oh, yea! Um, I forgot…heh heh, the party is in here!" Ash silently prayed everything would be all right as he turned the doorknob. He opened the door, and his eyes grew wide.   
  
There on the living room couch, Jesse was sitting next to Professor Oak, pretending to be in an intimate conversation with him. She moved her head close to his face making sure her red hair covered his dead expression. On the other side, Meowth was pleasantly conversing with Mr. Mime, who dangled it's arms and legs wildly in quick motions thanks to James (from behind a curtain).  
  
"Mr. Mime! Mr. Mime! I'm Mr. Mime!" James said, making the lifeless body dance.   
  
"Well, it seems everyone's having a good time in here…" Jenny said.   
  
"Yup!" Ash replied.   
  
Suddenly music started in the study.   
  
"Is there another little party in there?" Jenny asked.   
  
"Oh, uh…maybe…" Ash said, beginning to silently pray again.   
  
Inside, Brock poured alcohol on the lips of the man who used the telephone, and put a hat low down over his eyes. He jumped onto the couch next to where Misty was laying and ruffled up her hair and his own.   
  
Just then Ash opened the door.   
  
Jenny walked in and up to the man.   
  
"Is he okay?" she asked Brock, who was causally lying on top of Misty. He quickly got up, pretending to be embarrassed.   
  
"Oh, yea, he's just drunk!" Brock said.   
  
Jenny sniffed.   
  
"Oh you're right! He's dead drunk!"   
  
Brock gave Ash a half-smile at Jenny's not intended pun.   
  
"You two won't let him drive home tonight, will you?" Jenny asked.   
  
"No, we're all sleeping over…" Misty replied, pulling Brock down next to her.   
  
"Okay good, I'll leave you two alone now…" she said, closing the door.   
  
"Well Ash, I guess they're really isn't anything wrong here…but why do you look so upset?" Jenny asked him.   
  
Ash nervously wrung his hands.   
  
"It's just that…" he started. Suddenly Gary opened the Library doors, holding the phone.   
  
"Officer Jenny, the police station called back," he said, handing her the phone.   
Jenny walked in the library, and Gary shut the doors and locked them again.   
  
"Why are you doing this?!" Ash asked. "Maybe she can help us!"   
  
"What are you, crazy!?" Gary hissed. "The last thing we need is an outsider! Look what happened to the guy who needed the phone!"   
  
Brock and Misty walked out of the study, and met Ash and Gary in the hallway.   
  
"Let's go back to the living room," Gary said. Jesse and James opened the doors to let them in.   
  
"This is horrible…" Jesse said. "What are we supposed to do now?!"   
  
"Wait a minute!" Brock cried. "Where's Maid Joy!?"   
  
Suddenly the lights went out. One long and solid scream came from the library.   
  
"Officer Jenny!" Brock whimpered. Then another loud and painful scream came from the billiard room.   
  
"That's Joy!" Brock cried.   
  
"Wait a minute! Where's Gary?!" Ash hissed.   
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. The door opened to reveal Tracey. Tracey appeared smiling happily, holding a sketchpad in one arm and a pencil in the other. He did a gay little jig and then sang out loudly:   
  
"I AM your traveling sketching man!"   
**  
BANG!!**   
  
A gun shot rang throughout the hallway.  Tracey dropped dead and the door slammed shut.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
  
  
  
  



	4. I did it

**Haven't Got A Clue**  
By:  Salt*N*Pepper  
  
Chapter 4  


   
The thud of his lifeless overweight body could be heard.   Misty screamed and frantically ran to the light switch, flicked it on and off until finally the lights returned. Brock raced past her to the library where he found Jenny dead from a blow to the head, the lead pipe lying next to her. Next her ran to the billiard room where Joy lay lifeless, a rope around her neck. Brock clenched his fists and looked up to the sky.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.   
  
He stomped back into the living room, everyone following him. Brock suddenly turned to James.   
  
"You had the rope, you killed Joy!"   
  
James stepped back. "But I put my rope in the cabinet…and Gary locked it!"   
  
"Well it obviously wasn't locked if people got weapons out of it," said Ash.    
  
"Well I didn't kill anyone!" Jesse exclaimed.    
  
"Me neither," James replied.    
  
"Don't look at me!" said Ash.    
  
"I didn't do it!" Brock said defensively.   
  
"It wasn't me, youse guys," Meowth protested.   
  
"And I didn't do a thing, but I just saw Tracey murdered!" Misty cried.  
  
"STOP!" Gary yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone was silent. Gary smiled evilly.   
  
"You all have done a very well job at trying to figure this thing out…"   
  
"What are you talking about Gary?!" Ash yelled.   
  
"Let's take it from the top…." he replied. "Everything started here, in the living room, where my grandpa was sadly pronounced dead…by me. It was a shame no one wanted to get close to him….because if they did, they would have found out that my grandpa was very much alive!"  
Brock gasped.   
  
"So you faked his death…by trying to make it look like I was the killer! It was you who bumped into me with the gun!"   
  
"Whoops!" Gary laughed.  He suddenly ran like a maniac towards the kitchen. Everyone ran after him.   
"Next we have the poor, innocent, DEAD…. Mr. Mime, who seemed to have some bad luck with the cutting knife. Maybe he would still be alive if he knew how to make appetizers correctly!"   
  
"I thought they were fine…." James said. Gary gave him a look that chilled him to the bone.   
  
"So you-you killed Mr. Mime too? But…how?!" Misty cried. Gary turned on his heels and ran to the billiard room. Everyone ran after him.   
  
"Then here, Joy screamed, giving my grandfather the perfect chance to escape. The stupid man actually believed I really thought he was dead…he knew I'd get him back soon…. and I did! That's when Ash found a little surprise outside of the bathroom." Gary laughed. "It's quite a handy thing, those passage ways, isn't it?" he said suddenly turning sharply towards Brock and Misty. They took a step back.   
  
"I knew that door had been used! You used it!" Brock screamed.   
  
"While you were too busy seeing if Joy was okay, I just couldn't resist the opportunity…I would thank her….if she was still alive," Gary replied.   
Ash's mouth dropped open.   
  
"S-so you also killed Joy?!" he stuttered.   
Gary scowled.   
  
"She KNEW to much! I had a feeling she was catching on to me…ever since she screamed…"   
  
"You're crazy! You're a mad man!!" Jesse suddenly shouted.   
Gary laughed.   
  
"I couldn't have anyone plot against me…so I threw the wrong key out the door…this way everyone would think access to the weapons was impossible…everyone except me…and of course Joy soon found out which was even more of a reason she had to go…"   
  
"But how could you have moved so fast?!" Misty cried.   
  
"Well it was hard because I had to deal with all those annoying interruptions…" he said, rolling his eyes.   
  
"The phone guy…Officer Jenny…and Tracey! You killed them all!" James shrieked.   
  
"Very good, James, only a mastermind detective could have figured that out…" Gary said sarcastically.   
  
James blushed happily.   
"And I didn't even have to think!" he replied. James suddenly looked thoughtful. "Wait a minute….you're the enemy! You shouldn't be giving me compliments!"   
Gary sighed.   
  
"As I was saying…yes, I am the enemy….I AM THE KILLER!"   
  
Everyone gasped.   
  
"And now…" Gary continued slowly, taking the gun out of his back pocket. "I'm going to kill all of YOU!"   
  
Jesse and James fell to the floor, crying in each other's arms, Meowth clinging to them.   
  
"Don't shoot! We're too young and innocent ta die!" he cried.   
  
James looked up at Jesse, through his tear filled eyes.   
  
"At least we're not blasting off again…" he sniffed.  
  
"It doesn't matter what we are or aren't doing…" Jesse cried back.   
"Like you said before… I'd rather be doing it…together…" she gave him a slight smile before her eyes filled with more tears.  
  
Misty grasped Brock and Ash tightly and held them close to her.   
  
"This is it…I-I'll never see you two again…" she sobbed.   
  
Brock shook slightly.   
  
"And after all that we've been through…" he said, embracing them.   
  
Ash went hysterical, squeezing Pikachu tighter then ever.    
  
"Good-bye, everyone…" he whispered. "You'll always be my best friends…"   
  
Gary pulled the trigger, and everyone tensed as loud bang rang out through out the house.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED  . . .  
  
  
  



	5. Surprise!!

**Haven't Got A Clue**  
By:  Salt*N*Pepper  
  
Chapter 5 (The Finale)  


  
"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!"  


  
Delia, Professor Oak, Mr. Mime, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and even the phone guy came rushing in the house, with orange and black party streamers and balloons. Ash, Brock, Misty and Team Rocket looked up, shocked at what was happening.   


Ash didn't wait another second.   
  
"Mom! Mom!!" he screamed running towards her.   
  
"How's my little boy?!" she asked, he smile spreading from cheek to cheek.   
  
"Mom…it's Gary--he killed them!!" Ash pointed a shaking finger at Professor Oak…who happily waved to him, Nurse Joy…who was throwing party streamers in the air, Officer Jenny…who smiled at him like there was no tomorrow, Mr. Mime who was gleefully jumped on his broom as if he were a witch, and the phone guy, pretending his hand was a phone.  They were all alive and standing right in front of him.   
  
"But-But you're all dead!" Ash shrieked.   
  
Misty, Brock and Team Rocket sat frozen in the same positions, unable to take in what was happening. Delia bent down to look into Ash's face, then glared at Gary.   
  
"I told you to have fun! Not to make him cry!" she said.   
  
After keeping a straight face for nearly five hours, Gary burst out into fits of laughter.   
  
"Sorry Mrs. Ketchum…but I guess I got a little carried away…" he said in between giggles. "You'll always be my best friends…that was great!"   
  
Ash gave horrified looks at Brock, Misty and Team Rocket.   
  
"Happy Halloween honey!" Delia squeezed Ash tightly. "I hope Gary didn't scare you guys too much…"she said looking towards the others.   
  
Brock and Misty slowly stood up, using each other for support.   
  
"You mean…" Misty said, quickly wiping away her tears with one hand, and holding Brock's with the other. "This was all a…joke?!?"   
  
Jesse and James also stood up, Meowth still clinging to James leg.   
  
"So you're all alive!" Jesse cried.   
Jesse and James looked at each other. "And we're alive too!" they shouted together, and happily began hugging again.   
  
Ash still looked stunned.   
"Gary…then what you said in the attic-"   
  
"Wasn't true!" Gary laughed interrupting him. "I'd never admit you being better than me…even if you were!"   
  
Ash still had no statement. Then he began to smile, and soon was laughing.   
  
"I hate you Gary!" he yelled, still laughing.   
  
Gary smiled.   
  
"Just be glad I'm not REALLY blackmailing you guys…" he said.   
  
Brock and Misty began to laugh also, finally realizing everything was okay.   
  
Delia smiled.   
"I'm sorry honey, but when you said Halloween wasn't special to you anymore on the phone…I wanted to make sure you'd have at least one good one left. Professor Oak, Mimey, Joy, Jenny, Gary and myself planned it all out…I just can't believe you actually fell for it! I was sure this scene would be all to familiar to you…but I guess we haven't played 'Clue' in a while…have we?"   
  
Brock's eyes widened.   
"Of course! Everything, from Gary acting like a butler, to Professor Oak handing out weapons, to all of us coming dressed up was taken directly from the game 'Clue'! Ash, we were playing a game the whole time!"  
  
"I think I did a fine job with the unexpected visitors, didn't I Grandpa?" Gary asked, looking at Team Rocket and the phone guy. "I explained everything to him, and he played along perfectly!" Gary laughed. "As for Team Rocket, they turned out to be just as dumb as you three!"   
  
Jesse suddenly blinked.   
"That's right!" she cried. "Now that this horrible mess is over, we have decided to take possession of all your Pokémon!"   
  
"But we were just going to have dinner!" Professor Oak protested.   
Jesse paused. After catching Jenny looking at her suspiciously, she quickly changed her mind.   
"Uh, I guess we could be friends for just a little while longer …" she replied.   
  
Soon everyone was sitting at Professor Oak's long dinning room table, eating and laughing.   
  
"And then, after I said 'I'm glad I wasn't the one dead'-Ash freaked out! You should have seen the look on his face!" Gary cried, red in the face from laughter.   
  
"I have to agree, we all played very good rolls," Oak said, smiling.   
  
"Oh, but the best part…look at these fake weapons grandpa got at the store!" Gary gushed. "100% Rubber!"   
  
"I can't believe I didn't realize…" Brock laughed.   
  
"And the fake blood was really a nice touch," Jesse added, making James spit out his drink.   
Ash laughed and looked over at Misty. She seemed to be deep in thought.   
  
"Hey Misty, what's the matter?" he asked, focusing his brown eyes on hers.   
  
"Oh, it's nothing…I was just wondering, if all the weapons were fake and everyone's still alive…then where's Tracey?"   
  
Everyone became silent. Suddenly the chairs screeched against the floor as everyone got up and ran towards the front door.   
  
Gary, who got there first, opened it, while everyone else gathered around him.   
When the door was fully opened, everyone peered out.  There was Tracey, lying on the ground, his body sprawled in an unnatural position. In his limp arm he was clutching his sketchpad.   
  
"I don't understand…the gun was fake!" Gary cried.   
  
Everybody looked at Brock, who was the original owner of the gun.   
  
"Well, no one ever liked him anyway.  After all he did replace me in the Orange Islands…" he said.   
  
Everyone stared at him.   
  
"Uh…what I meant to say was what-a-shame…what-a-shame..."   
                               
HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!  
  
Author's note: (Christine speaking) Thanks for reading our story "Haven't Got A Clue."  Hoped you liked it!!! We started this in the summer and no one seems to be reading it!! Come-on peoples!! we worked hard!!!! o well they're all just missing out.....well technically if your reading this right now your not missing out....so that wasn't intended for you...but for those of you who are missing out- (Adrienne cutting in) Christine...SHUT UP!!! *wacks Christine with a paper fan*   
   
  



End file.
